Dreamworld
by GlitterBug19
Summary: Quatre wakes from a coma to find his world has changed. The biggest difference being his lover is living with another.


Authors Ramble: Hey this is my second story. This was brought on by all the fanfic that have Trowa and Quatre in perfect relationship. Not that I'm judging I like all these fic's they are incredibly sweet and well written. But I focus more on the angsty stuff. So enough from me here we go.

Dreamworld Part One: The Awakening

_It was bright when I first opened my eyes. Very bright. I couldn't feel anything but I knew my eyes were open. I don't know how long I lay there it could have been hours or it could have been days. My eyes stung with the brightness but I couldn't close them I was just too…weak. _

_It was later. I don't now maybe it was the next day but I started to feel things. A tingling in my fingertips. And I could hear and feel my heart beating. Well at least I'm not dead I reasoned. It took me a while before I figured if that was good or bad thing. _

_Then a woman came in and screamed. It was so loud. So very loud it hurt my head. _

_More people came. Three men in white coats. They poked and prodded me. Then was a sharp pain in my right arm. The blackness engulfed me again._

_---------------_

_Next time I woke up it was better. My vision wasn't blurred anymore. I could see I was in a small white room on a white bed. There was a window on my right hand side and a closed door on my left._

_I spent most of my time looking out of the window at the sky. I thought of nothing and it was nice. A day passed then she came in._

_Dr Noin she said her name was. A therapist. She spoke very slowly and softly to me._

"_Quatre" it was strange hearing someone say my name. "Do you remember what happened?"_

_Did I? I don't know. I was starting to get flashes. A car…a bridge…water…Trowa! Oh God where was Trowa._

"_Quatre?" she touched my left hand "Do you remember the car accident?" _

_Yes…no…Trowa! I want Trowa._

"_Trowa" I croaked. My voice. Was that really mine? I felt like crying…but I didn't have the energy._

"_You remember Trowa" she smiled._

_--------------_

_She explained everything to me. The accident. I was coming home from work. It was raining. As I was crossing the bridge the car skidded and went through the safety barrier. I went down. Into the water. I survived. Obviously._

_I had multiple cuts and bruises. Oh and I was paralysed from the waist down not to mention a three year coma. Three years…_

_I didn't take it very well. I started breathing really fast. Tears streamed down my face burning my cheeks. I wanted to move. To get up and run. But I couldn't. All I could do was flail my arms around. And that hurt._

_Dr Noin tries to calm me down. It didn't work. Another prick in my arm and I was gone._

_---------------_

Trowa Barton yawned and scratched his head making an even more a mess of his unruly morning hair. He crossed the hall into the kitchen and their stood his lover. Duo Maxwell. Doing something very out of character. Cooking. Pancakes to be exact and making a hell of a mess too.

"Oh my" whispered wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Shut up" said Duo giggling as Trowa nibbled his earlobe "At least _I_ try to cook"

"Well I think you'll agree that my skills lie in the bedroom not the kitchen" Trowa whispered rubbing his nose in the loose strands of Duo's hair.

Duo turned ignoring the frying and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck "I'm not sure I'd agree with that I…"

Before he could answer the phone attached to kitchen wall began to ring. Trowa briefly kissed Duo and went to answer.

"Hello? Yes this is he…what?" Duo watched as all the colour drained from Trowa's face he looked shocked. Trowa simply nodded through the rest of the conversation and with a shaky bye hung up.

"What? What is it?" Duo asked urgently getting scared, the last time he saw Trowa like this was….no he couldn't think of that "What's happened"

"Quatre"

"What?"

"He's awake…yesterday. He…just woke up"

After a few minutes of stunned silence Duo began processing what he had just heard. Shock evident on his face.

"Is he? Does he remember?"

"Yeah. He's pretty shaken. The Dr said….he said he's been asking for me"

"What happens now?" As it always did when anything bad happened Duo's voice took on a childlike quality.

"They want me there. I have to go to the hospital. I have to get dressed" With that Trowa left the room and Duo looked back on the now black pancakes.

------------------

Trowa ordered a taxi. He knew very well he was in no state to drive himself. Though more than anything he wished he knew what 'state' he was in. He couldn't feel anything. All he could was concentrate on getting to the hospital. Nothing else seemed to matter. It only occurred to him in the taxi that he should have called Iria.

As Quatre's only close living family member she had to be there. And the other guys too. Heero, Wufei and Sally. They should get a heads up. Trowa thought about calling Duo on his cell. That was not a good idea. Duo would be panicking now as it was Trowa didn't want to put anymore pressure on him.

In his haste Trowa realised he'd forgot his phone oh and his wallet. Sorry cabbie but this is an emergency glare at me and swear all you want.

Trowa walked down the familiar/unfamiliar corridors. The whole hospital was an oxymoron in itself. Trowa used to visit all the time. At the start it was everyday sometimes even twice. He'd sit and hold Quatre's hand for hours on end. Then the months went by, Quatre never got better, he never got any worse either. The Doctors didn't say much just that not a lot was known about coma victims and God only new if and when Quatre would wake up. Trowa and God never really meshed so he was pretty much screwed.

After a while it was every other week. Then it was once every couple of months. Now he hadn't been since Quatre's last birthday.

"Mr Barton?" a voice said behind him. Trowa turned to see a woman with short dark. With the absence of a nurse's uniform or a long white coat he wondered who she was. Not for long.

"I'm Dr Noin. I've been signed to be Quatre's therapists. To help him through this transaction. I asked the head Dr if I could explain Quatre's situation to you."

Trowa nodded and allowed the Dr to lead him to a small office.

After turning down a cup of coffee Trowa listened.

"First I would like to explain that Quatre's mind and memory are completely intact, he's just a bit shaken, but he's been sedated. His body on the other hand that's a different story. Since his lower half was crushed he is now paralysed from the waist down. He will need to be in a wheelchair. He won't walk again"

Trowa felt tears come to his eyes. He was started to feel now and he didn't want to. It was just sinking in now that he was soon going to see Quatre. His first love. His partner of two years. He was going to see him awake for the first time in three years.

------------------

After their brief conversation Dr Noin held her office door open for Trowa and together they walked down the halls.

Although it had been awhile Trowa was comforted by the fact that he could still find his way through the maze of hospital corridors.

317. That was Quatre's hospital room number. Those three numbers were burned on Trowa's soul and had been for the past three years.


End file.
